An Open Book
by Ikaris
Summary: Lex once had a sister, I brought the character back to Smallville. Some slash implications but nothing graphic. Please review. Third and final chapter now completed.
1. Default Chapter

The young woman sits at the desk and begins to type.  
  
"I am a freak. I don't mean that in you typical teenaged angsty way of "I feel so alone, no one understands me, blah, blah, blah.' I mean it from the standpoint of I am a freak of nature. I read minds. Let me start at the beginning and maybe this will make more sense."  
  
"My name is Lena Thorul, or at least that is what I go by. My real name is Lena Luthor and before you ask, yes I am one of those Luthors, my father being Lionel Luthor. I was born in a small town in Kansas, called Smallville. My mother had been a secretary at my father's company when she caught his eye. She lost his eye soon after she 'betrayed' him by becoming pregnant with me. To avoid a scandle, as my father was married, my mother was banished to Smallville. My father kept tabs on my mother's pregnancy and made sure that most of her needs were taken care of. Most, with the exception of loving her in return, but then I really don't think that my father loves anyone except for possibly himself. My mother was killed in the meteor storm and I was alone in the world. My father hired a governess for me, obstensibly under caring for a Luthor Corp. employee's orphaned child. When I turned 12, I was sent away to England to attend boarding school, my nanny was dismissed as being no longer necessary. Needless to say, small town girl and isolation in a foreign school do not mix well. Especially when said small town girl starts developing migraines and is convinced that she is going mad when she hears voices in her head. Happy Sixteenth Birthday, Lena"  
  
"I managed to keep the part about the voices in my head to myself but due to the migraines and my strong dislike for being so far from home, my grades began to slip and I was 'asked' to leave. Okay, so I was expelled. To say that my father was furious would be an understatement and I was banished back to Smallville. Since I am still a minor, I had to have adult supervision and was sent to live with the other great disappointment in my father's life, my brother Lex. Don't get me wrong, I love Lex dearly, but to my father, Lex was nearly a non-person. Lex and I got along pretty well especially since he has quite a few friends that are only a couple of years older than I am and who I had known when I had lived here with my mother. It was about a month after I came to live with Lex that the migraines stopped though the voices in my head only seemed to get stronger. I was starting to worry the servants when I would answer them before they could ask me a question and I could see Lex looking at me strangely when I did it to him a couple of times. After a couple of weeks of this going on I finally put it together that I was not crazy and could actually hear what people were thinking. So I was a little slow on the uptake, sue me. Its not like I could go to the doctor and tell him that I was hearing voices in my head. Can you say, 'enjoy your stay at the rest home, Lena?' I could and I was terrified at first. Later though, it became very interesting. I would hear little snippets of peoples internal monologues and you would be surprised at just how many secrets there are in a small town. I know I was..."  
  
"First of all, just to set things clearly in your mind, I don't mean little town scandles like my parentage, that the Mayor's wife is having an affair with the Chief of Police or that the captain of the cheerleading squad is pregnant. Those things happen all over the place. What I am talking about is grade A bizarro land, science fiction weird. Things like the former football coach starting fires just by looking at things, the girl who dropped like 60 pounds in a matter of two days, the girl who can read minds(that's me in case you have forgotten), things like that, though the strangest of all is hidden in the last place anyone would think to look. His name is Clark Kent and his secrets top all the rest. Clark is probably one of the nicest people that you could ever meet and I never really set out to read his mind, it just kind of happened. I was like most of the people in town who thought that Clark was a sweet guy, definately the kind you could take home to meet your parents(well if your father wasn't Lionel Luthor but more on that soon), though a little on the boring side. Clark and Lex had become friends after Clark saved Lex's life. I was in England at the time but when I came home, I found out all about it and really didn't think alot about the fact that Clark and Lex hung out quite abit. I really made a concerted effort not to 'peek' into anyone's mind that I knew well and cared for, so I left Lex his privacy and tried to respect that of his friends, make that friend, since Clark was Lex's only friend. Clark had come over one day to visit with Lex but Lex had been called to Metropolis by our father. Clark seemed disappointed that Lex wasn't home and I told him that he was welcome to stay anyways and suggested that he could come keep me company while I swam. Okay, yes I was trying my best to put the moves on Clark but if you could see him, you would totally understand. Clark is beautiful both in body and in spirit. Here I am, alone in the house with this god like man of 18, who is totally unconscious of his looks and generous nature, of course I am going to try to attract his interest. Clark and I went down to the pool and I was trying my best to seduce my brother's best friend. Clark was being his ever polite self and I was being driven to distraction by my failure to get to him. I was losing my temper and he just sat there like some bump on a log. Deciding to throw all caution to the wind, I got out of the pool and asked Clark if he would be kind enough to help dry my back. He began to cough and stammered that it might not be the wisest of ideas. Finally, I was getting some sort of reaction from him. I insisted telling him that no one would ever say anything about him drying my back since he was like a brother to me and that I would ask Lex to do the same thing if he were there. Clark finally agreed and I was lost in thought on whther or not his lips were as soft as they looked when it happened. He was drying my back and our skin touched. I had imagined all sorts of wild things about how there would be a spark when we touched but nothing could prepare me for the reality."  
  
"Our skin touched and I found myself drowning. Clark became an open book to me but one that I had not intended to read. I watched Clark amazement as Clark used abilities that I would never have guessed that he possessed. I could see him lift a truck with one hand, saw him looking through solid objects and shielding others from harm with his own body only to walk away uninjured. I saw his parents in his thoughts, Jonathon and Martha, and I could feel his concern for their farm. Images of his friends Pete and Chloe flashed before my eyes. I watched them introduce Clark to Chloe's 'Wall of Weird' at the school. I could see him hung on a pole as the school Scarecrow. I saw Lana, and knew that Clark cared for her deeply but the face that foremost was in his thoughts was the one that I would never guessed, the face of my brother Lex. I watched Lex and Clarks fledgeling friendship grow stronger and in time grew to be something much more than either had expected. I shared their first tentative kiss, the growing love between them and was nearly overwhelmed by the passion they shared the first time that they made love. The last was what finally was able to break the rapport between Clark and me. I gasped for air and turned to face Clark. The shock on his face was matched by mine but this time it was me who tried to fumble for words. Clark chose that moment to leave, I blinked and he was gone, leaving me standing there with my mouth open. I couldn't remember ever being so at a loss for words so I took a page from Clark's book and fled. I ran up to my room and locked myself in. Hours passed as I sat in the dark and tried to make sense of what I now knew. I felt like a complete ass trying to make a pass at Clark now that I knew the truth. As I digested the new information, all I could think of was that this sweet boy was just as strange as I was and I didn't mean being gay. I finally managed to fall asleep not knowing that Lex had come home and that the storms brewing on the horizon would change all of our lives forever." 


	2. Coming of Age

Coming of Age  
Chapter 2  
  
Lena wandered around her room for awhile before sitting back down at the computer.  
  
"Lex had returned while I was asleep so I was a little surprised to see him at breakfast the next morning. Usually Lex slept in after returning from a trip to see Father. I had a very difficult time looking at Lex, I was so embarrassed to have invaded the privacy that he and Clark shared. I ran out of the house with some half baked excuse of running late for school. As much as I had dreaded seeing Lex over breakfast, I knew that seeing Clark at school was going to be infinately worse. I was half relieved and half concerned when Clark didn't show up for school. For a senior like Clark, it was really not a huge deal that he take a day off especially when he so rrarely missed any school, but it wasn't like him. Pete and Chloe made some mention of it over lunch, blaming it on the flu bug that was going around, but I knew the truth of the matter. Clark was avoiding school and he was avoiding me. School seemed to drag on but finally the final bell rang and I left in a hurry, ditching my friends and trying to hurry home. Lex was home when I got there and didn't seem to take the hint that I was not wanting to talk to him. Funny how everyone has always had the same sort of impression of Lex, that he is cold and untouchable, but that isn't the reality of Lex Luthor. My brother feels very deeply and any one who takes the time to really get to know him will find that out. Maybe it was the affect of having Clark around but I truly doubt it, its just his true self, the mask is the unfeeling rich brat, but being raised by our father would cause a person to hide everything away from the world."  
  
"I was hiding out in my room when he came knocking. He made small talk, asking how school went and if I felt alright. He told me that he had tried to call Clark and Mrs. Kent had told him that Clark was down with the flu. The servants had told him that Clark had come over yesterday and had left rather abruptly. I told him that I felt fine, that it was just a hectic day at school. Lex didn't look like he believed me, but got up to leave my room. He stopped at the doorway and spoke gently, telling me that if I needed to talk, about anything, he was there for me. It was so absolutely ridiculous that I wanted to laugh. How was I going to tell him that a) his little sister was some sort of mind reading freak and b) I had mind raped his lover while he was away. Brotherly devotion is only going to go so far. I fumbled around in my room for awhile before completing my homework and deciding to tell the servants that I would eat in my room. I finally fell asleep but spent most of the night haunted by the images I had seen in Clark's mind. Lex had left early for the plant so I was spared having to deal with him over breakfast. Clark was absent from school for the rest of the week and I slowly was drowning in misery since it was my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid as to try to seduce him, none of this would be happening. Lex was becoming quite concerned as Clark still wasn't taking his calls and the Kents refused to let Lex come over. One thing about being able to read minds, its not the reading of minds that is the hard part, its the not reading them that is difficult. Lex broadcast his distress and there was no way that I could shut it out. By the end of the week, I knew that something had to be done, for everyones sake. I snuck out of the house and went over to the Kent's farm. I was met at the door by Mr. Kent. Jonathon Kent is a good man, his greatest strength is his love for his family. His weakness, his stubborn dislike for anything or anyone remotely connected to the Luthor name. I will give him credit though, here was one of those 'Luthor people' standing at his door and he didn't slam it in my face. I asked him if I could see Clark and he tried to make the excuse of Clark still being sick. I went against my principles then and gently touched his mind. I wasn't surprised to learn that Mr. Kent blamed Clarks isolation on Lex and I. Clark hadn't told his parents that what had happened but the Kent's are not stupid people. They knew that something bad had happened and whatever it was, the Luthors were involved. I saw that Clark was in the barn loft and that unless he was helping his parents, he remained there, not eating and not talking to anyone. I told Mr. Kent to relay the message that I had been there and made as if to leave. Instead of leaving, I went to the barn and up to the loft to see Clark sitting there in the dark. My heart went out to him, he looked so lost. I coughed to let him know that someone was there and without turning he addressed me by name. I was a little taken aback by that and I knew that he knew that as well. I told him that we needed to talk and asked if it would be okay to turn on the light. Clark shrugged his shoulders and told me to do as I pleased. I almost wish I hadn't turned on the light. He looked so shrunken and defeated that I wanted to cry."  
  
"I could see that he had been crying himself and that was all it took for my self control to break. I did start crying then and kept apologizing telling him that it was all my fault, that I had never meant to hurt him and that I wished I had never been born. Clark looked up at me at that, confused. He asked me what I meant by that and everything came spilling out. I told him about my parents, about my mother's death, the boarding school and how I started hearing peoples thoughts. I told him everything including how I had once used my ability to cheat on a test at school and then the conversation came around to the incident at the pool. I kept apologizing to him, telling him I was an idiot to have tried to seduce him and that I hadn't meant to hurt him like I did. I explained that most of the time that I could control it but something had happened when we touched and things went to hell in a handbasket. Clark kept trying to interrupt me and blame himself, but there was no way that he could convince me. We both sat there crying for what seemed like forever. We purposely avoided the subject of his relationship with Lex until we were cried out. It was Clark that brought it up. I told him that I had no problem with it since I loved both of them and only wanted what was best for them. He told me that Lex had wanted to be open about the relationship but he had refused. He was afraid of what it would do to his parents and especially his father who was not overly fond of anything to do with the Luthors. I laughed at that, and told him that he was being very kind in phrasing it that way. Clark joined me in the laughter and I could tell that it was the first time that he had even smiled since that day. I let him know that avoiding Lex was not going to work for much longer and that if he didn't do something very soon, I would beat him senseless and kidnap him. He looked at me for a minute, then burst out laughing again. It was contagious and I kept picturing me trying to knock him over the head and breaking everything that I used. That was how Mrs. Kent found us, rolling with laughter and looking like a couple of fools. She asked Clark if he was finally feeling better and her smile lit up her eyes when Clark nodded that he did. Clark told her that he was going to come over to the mansion, but she shook her head no, telling him that he definately would need to clean up first. I let Clark know that I would wait for him and drive him. Clark ran down the steps to the loft and Mrs. Kent pulled me aside while her son went to get ready. She said that I was far more like my mother than my father and that I shared my mother's bravery and caring nature. I was flattered by the compliment. She also told me that while her husband might not choose to see what was in front of him, that she was definately not similarly blinded. She said that Clark had never been able to keep anything from her and she had suspected all along that Lex and Clark were growing closer than being simply friends. She smiled at me then and told me that she was grateful that I had come and that she would deal with her husband. He might not like it at first but she had learned in the years of her marraige how to best deal with Jonathon Kent. I so wanted to hug her at that moment but held back out of fear that i would lose control of my ability again. It was Mrs. Kent that pulled me into her embrace and thankfully nothing more than that happened. We heard the car horn honking and she stepped back, looking into my eyes for a moment. She told me to tell Clark that he would be expected home the next afternoon, then hurried me out to the car."   
  
"As Clark and I drove back to the mansion, we both were lost in thought. Not quite sure that I knew what I was doing, I pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to Clark. I told him that we needed to talk before we arrived at my home and saw Lex. Clark agreed and I asked him if he would keep my secret, I didn't think that the world was ready to know about either of us just yet and there was no way that I thought Lex would be able to handle his reunion with Clark on top of finding out that Clark and I both were 'gifted'. Clark understood my concerns and had no desire to be poked and prodded by scientists trying to figure out what made either of us the way we were. I hugged Clark in thanks, making sure that our skin didn't make contact, but whatever forces had shaped us no longer seemed to require that skin to skin contact and I started being overwhelmed by the force of Clark's emotions and his raw hunger for Lex before I could break away. Letting out a breath that I wasn't even aware that i held, I looked and Clark and told him that we 'really' needed to get going. Clark laughed and apologized for his impatience. A few minutes later, we were pulling into the driveway of the mansion. We went into the house and it didn't take long to track down Lex who was in the study. I left Clark in the hall with a wink and entered the lion's den. Lex jumped up to start yelling at me for worrying him by sneaking out, but seemed a little taken aback when I put my finger to my lips signalling him to be quiet. Smiling at him, I told him that I had found something he had lost. He looked bewildered at this but the look on his face quickly turned to one of pure joy when Clark entered the room. It didn't take a mind reader to be able to tell that Lex wanted nothing more than to run to Clark and take him into his arms, but his desire conflicted with trying to maintain both his composure and the secret Clark had insisted that he keep, so he stood there simply staring at Clark. I couldnt help giggling at my brother, I had never before seen him at such a loss for words and action. I told him that it was okay and that I knew about their relationship and that since both of them were being foolish, I had taken matters into my own hands. I left them standing together in the study making sure that I let Clark know his parents would expect him back the next afternoon. I closed the doors to the study behind me but not before hearing Clark tell Lex that there was no need to hide anymore. Feeling quite pleased with myself, I went to grab a bite to eat in the kitchen before retiring to my room for the night. I slept peacefully for the first time in a week."  
  
"Clark met me at breakfast the next morning and told me that Lex was still asleep. He looked like a completely new person and the familiar sparkle was back in his eyes. He stood there dressed in Lex's robe and I wondered at how I could have possibly not seen what was now so clear. The Luthor family crest on the robe seemed to fit him as well as it did Lex. The simple act of wearing the robe let everyone know that he had accepted his place as belonging with Lex and Lex with him. We sat in silence for a few minutes then Clark began speaking softly. He thanked me again for helping at which I laughed a little bitterly. He shook his head, and explained that my acceptance of their relationship meant everything to him. Lex came down to breakfast then, kissing Clark gently on the forehead before hugging me. He tried to expres his gratitude as well, but fumbled over the words, finally giving up completely and hugging me again. It was a few minutes before I realized that Lex had touched me and the contact hadn't triggered my power. Feeling more relaxed than I had in some time, I basked in the warmth and comraderie that existed between the three of us. Looking back, I treasure that morning more than nearly any other. Especially after what happened so soon after." 


	3. Her Father's Daughter

Her Father's Daughter  
Chapter Three  
  
"After breakfast that morning, I left Lex and Clark alone and went riding. I figured they would need some time alone to be able to come to terms with everything that would be happening later that afternoon when they went over to the Kents, and riding for me grants me some much needed peace away from the thoughts of others. I can simply exist without other people intruding and any thoughts that I do pick up are usually simple ones from my horse. Refreshed and admittedly feeling rather full of myself after reuniting Clark and Lex, I returned to the house to find that they had left for their "talk" with the Kents. Lex returned without Clark and at my inquiring glance, told me that the Kents needed to talk alone but that everything would be fine. He repeated the last several times, perhaps trying to convince me as well as himself. Perhaps you have already figured out that while the Luthors are rich and powerful, most of the family interactions are lacking in warmth. Actually that is a bit of an understatement. If there is a warmest point in the universe, most Luthors hearts are located at the farthest place from it. Lex was visibly relieved when Clark called him later that evening and in a moment of tenderness actually told Clark that he loved him before hanging up."  
  
"The next couple of weeks passed fairly quickly with Clark spending what time he could with Lex, Clark and I attending school and Lex busing running the plant. A strong sense of comradery grew between the three of us and we spent most of our evenings together. Clark and Lex's relationship strengthened and I seemed to have gotten a handle on my power, no more vagrant thoughts flowing through me head and no more 'accidents'. It was a little more than a month after Clark are Lex got back together that our happy little world was invaded by a most unwelcome visitor, my father."  
  
"Not surprisingly in retrospect, some of the servants in the house reported directly back to my father. It was his way of maintaining control over us. One of them reported that Clark had been spending a great deal of time at the mansion and that he and Lex were lovers. Needless to say, my father was not pleased to hear that his son was sleeping with another man. The fact that Clark was a local also fueled his anger. Lex was summoned back to Metropolis to face him. When he returned, he was sporting a blackened eye and from the way that he was careful in sitting, I could tell that he ws bruised in places that couldn't be seen. Lex remained his usual defiant and cocky self on the outside but I could tell that he was in a great deal of pain, both emotionally and physically. Lex told me that he and father had argued about his relationship with Clark and that things got out of hand when he refused to give Clark up. I had always known that Lionel Luthor had a temper but had never seen just how violent he could and would become, especially to his own child. Thankfully Clark didn't come over that night or the next, allowing Lex to heal some and to be able to cover up some of the damage with makeup. When Clark finally did see Lex, he wasn't fooled for a moment, Lex needn't have bothered. Clark is usually a calm and peaceful person but in the moment that he realized what had happened and who was resposible, I would not have wanted to be my father. Clark would have cheerfully beaten him to death and not regretted it at all. Clark and Lex went to Lex's room, leaving me alone downstairs. I picked up the phone when it rang, and was surprised to hear my father on the other end, demanding to talk to Lex. I lied and told him that Lex wasn't home, that he was in town and that I had no idea when he would be back. Something in my father's tone when he told me to have Lex call him triggered my own temper and with a voice as cold as ice, I asked why he wanted to talk to Lex, since I knew that he wasn't checking on his son's health. My father was silent for only a moment, perhaps he was a little shocked that I would dare to talk to him that way, perhaps he was only drawing breath for another rant. He sneered something me remembering my place and that it must be a sad state for Lex to require me to fight his battles for him. Furious at him, I slammed the phone down, and went to my room fuming."  
  
"Lex was the only person in the family that had ever given me more than a second thought and had treated me with any true kindness. My father certainly hadn't, to him I was little more than an embarassing reminder of an affair he didn't care to remember. It was only his concern over his social position and what would happen if it were found out his bastard daughter was stuck in a foster home, that made him put on the pretense of caring. The next morning, I told Lex that father had called and that he wanted to talk to him. Lex stood there brooding for a few minutes until I called him back to himself. Lex excused himself and went to the study to make the call. There were tears in his eyes, when he finally returned. He told me that our father had told him to end the affair immediately or he would destroy the Kents. We both knew that this was no idle threat and that Lionel Luthor would enjoy doing it. For whatever sick and twisted reasons, our father enjoyed nothing so much in the world as controlling every aspect of the lives around him and would give no more thought to destroying the Kents than anyone else would to swatting a mosquito. I sat there holding Lex while he sobbed. It was just so damn unfair! Clark and Lex had been through so much and did not need this grief in their lives. Lex said that he would have to end it when Clark came over that night, it was the only way that he could keep him safe. He left me sitting there and went back to his room, the waves of sadness pouring from his defeated body. It was in that instant that in my heart I became an orphan. There was no way that I could call a monster like Lionel Luthor my father."  
  
"I went for a drive trying to collect my thoughts and trying to figure out any way out of this situation. I saw the limo at the front of the house when I got back and got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Lionel had shown up to make sure that Lex followed through, not trusting his eldest child to give up his heart's desire. I could hear them in the study arguing when I entered the house. I ran into the room when I heard a heavy thud and found Lex slumped against one of the walls, Lionel standing over him demanding he get back up so that he could beat Lex down again. Lionel spun, snarling at me when I entered, screaming at me to leave immediately or I would receive the same 'discipline' that Lex was getting. Time seemed to slow, as I took in the scene before me. There was no way that Lex would be getting up anytime soon, the wood paneling behind his head was cracked from the force of his hitting it and there was a small smear of blood trailing down to where he lay. In that endless moment, I did the only thing I could think of, I screamed for Clark in my mind, hoping against hope that he would hear me and be able to save Lex. I found out later that Clark had been working with his father in the barn when he screamed Lex's name and doubled over, clutching his head. We live on the other side of town from the Kents, but Clark covered the distance in less than thirty seconds. One moment Lionel is standing over a bloody and beaten Lex and the next Clark is standing there grabbing Lionel by the throat and looking like the Wrath of God. Clarks eyes were a sullen, angry red, nearly glowing in his rage. I ran to Clark and began pulling at his arm, pleading with him to let Lionel go. It was only when I was screaming that Lex could be dying and that he needed Clark, that sanity returned to his eyes. He dropped Lionel and carefully gathered Lex into his arms, cradling him against his chest and then they were gone, leaving Lionel clutching at his throat and me standing there dumstruck. When the old man was finally able to regain the ability to breathe and then to talk, he gasped something about Clark being some sort of freak and that he and his whole family would pay for this. He managed to pull himself to his feet and made for the phone, leaving me there forgotten. I could hear his thoughts clearly as he grabbed for the phone. He would destroy the Kents and Lex as well. His anger was so great that he was actually plotting to have his own son killed. There was no hint of mercy in his mind, everyone who had betrayed him would pay. He started dialing a number when I grabbed the phone away from him and pulled it from the wall. Whatever else he had been thinking vanished from his mind at that. I think it was his look of shock that finally gave me the strength I knew I was going to need. I looked up into his eyes and told him 'I won't let you hurt anyone ever again.' His familiar sneer crossed his face, as if to say 'what do you think you can do to stop me, little girl?' I grabbed his hand in that moment reaching out with my gift. I was nearly overwhelmed by his outrage, but knew that if I didn't hold on, he would carry through with his threats. I ripped through his mind, tearing every thought and image that I could find. I became this horrible beast whose sole desire was to rend and destroy everything in my path. I could hear him screaming but shut it out, mercy at this point would only serve to get everyone killed. It takes more time to tell than to happen. I ransacked every dirty little thought, scheme and plan in his mind, wiping away everything. I came back to myself as he collapsed to the floor, the echoes of his screams fading. I stod over him, felling unclean but resigned. In a voice too faint for anyone else to hear, I whispered to a man forever more beyond caring, 'Clark isn't the only freak in Smallville, daddy.'"  
  
"The servants found us like that and called for an ambulance. I rode with them to the hospital, more to find out how Lex was than for any caring about Lionel. The doctors examining Lionel came to the conclusion that he must have had some sort of aneurysm, and told me that they could keep his body alive but everything that had made him Lionel Luthor was gone. I could have cared less at that time. Lex was the only important thing on my mind then. I found Clark in the surgery waiting room. He told me that Lex was in surgery and that the doctors were not overly optimistic about his chances for survival. He held each other close and began our vigil. The Kents came and joined us after awhile, until the surgeon came out to tell us that Lex had survived the operation but the next twenty four hours would be critical. He should be able to make a full recovery if he survived until then. Clark looked like a balloon that had been popped, deflating into a chair. We stayed like that together, all of us praying for Lex's recovery, even Mr. Kent, who had no time for Lex but finally could understand the importance he had in Clark's life. Somehow Lex managed to pull through and we were all in tears when the doctor came to tell us he was awake and asking for Clark. Mrs. Kent and I were hugging each other and Clark only hesitated for a moment, looking at his father who simply nodded at him. A small, selfish part of me was a little hurt that Lex hadn't asked for me as well, but I really couldn't begrudge Clark this. They had been through so much and Lex's recovery would depend on Clark being there for him. I finally got to see Lex later that afternoon and whispered to him that everything would be alright from now on, that noone would ever separate the two of them ever again. I left the room as quietly as I could and met Clark in the hallway. I could tell by the look on his face that he wondered what had happened at the mansion that left Lionel in such a state. The lie of trying to pass things off as an aneurysm died on my lips. I looked up at Clark, bit my lip and nodded at him, acknowledging that it was indeed my doing. Clark stood there silently for a moment then hugged me closely. He asked his parents to take me home and told them that he would be staying at the hospital with Lex. Mr. Kent looked as if he was about to protest, but Mrs. Kent simply put her hand over his lips and said someting very quietly into his ear. The Kents drove me home after asking if I wanted to stay with them. I reassured them that I would be fine and that there were the servants there if I needed anything. I collapsed in my bed, exhausted beyond anything I could remember before."  
  
"Its three years later now, and I am finally putting all my thoughts regarding everything that happened down so that I can go on with my life. Lex made a full recovery, thanks in part to Clark and to a healthy dose of Luthor will power. Clark is attending school in Metropolis and he is living here with Lex and I. Lex has taken control of Luthor Corp. and is running the business much better and far more humanely than Lionel ever did. The Kents are back in Smallville still working their farm, Clark and Lex head back to visit about once a month. Clark and I finally told Lex the truth about our gifts and he took it surprisingly well, he jokingly refers to us as Superman and Supergirl. I think the fact of his nearly dying made him truly relize how precious life and love really are and he is not about to lose either of us to fear over what we can do. As for the rest of it, I am starting classes at Metropolis U, in about a month, I am going to major in psychology. I still can hear people's thoughts and its kept me out of trouble more times than its proven to be a hassle, so I think it is all working out to the good. We got the news today that Lionel had died, his body had deteriorated to the the point that nothing could keep him alive any longer and he went peacefully in his sleep. Clark and Lex were worried about how I would take the news but they really needn't have. Yes, it bothers me that I tore apart Lionel's mind, but I would do it again if necessary to protect those I love. One thing that Lionel had told me sticks with me to this day. He said that there is nothing more dangerous than a Luthor. I know that he really was referring to himself but in retrospect, he was more right than he could ever know because in that if nothing more, I am my father's daughter. 


End file.
